2004
2004 (MMIV) fue un año bisiesto comenzado en jueves en el calendario gregoriano. * 2004 fue el Año Internacional del Arroz por el Consejo Económico y Social de Naciones Unidas. Acontecimientos Enero * 1 de enero: ** Suiza: Joseph Deiss nombrado presidente. ** La República de Irlanda toma el relevo de la presidencia de la UE de Italia. * 2 de enero - En España, las ciudades de Oviedo y Torrevieja se hermanan. * 3 de enero - Un Boeing 737 de la compañía egipcia Flash Airlines se estrella en el Mar Rojo, matando a los 148 pasajeros. Febrero * 1 de febrero ** Un equipo de científicos rusos y estadounidenses dan a conocer la obtención de dos nuevos elementos químicos, el Ununtrio (Uut, nº atómico=113), y el Ununpentio (Uup, nº atómico=115). ** Un centenar de diputados reformistas iraníes presentan su dimisión en protesta por el rechazo del Consejo de Guardianes a los candidatos aperturistas. * 2 de febrero ** Un equipo de científicos del Instituto de Ciencias Materiales de Barcelona (CSIC), dirigido por Jordi Rius, descubre la estructura atómica de la aerinita. ** Se celebra el Día Mundial de los Humedales, con el que se conmemora la firma de la Convención sobre los Humedales en la ciudad de Ramsar, Irán, el 2 de febrero de 1971. ** Mueren 42 personas en el naufragio de un transbordador en el lago Alberto, en Uganda. * 3 de febrero ** La ONU anuncia la necesidad urgente de regular la explotación comercial de la Antártida ** Las fuertes lluvias dejan 84 muertos en Brasil, desde el pasado mes de diciembre. ** Estudiantes piden en Haití la renuncia de Aristide. * 4 de febrero ** El presidente del Gobierno español, José María Aznar, defiende la intervención armada en Iraq ante el Congreso estadounidense. ** Mueren 19 mariscadores chinos en la costa noroeste de Inglaterra. * 5 de febrero ** El ayatolá Alí Sistani, líder de la comunidad chií en Iraq, sale ileso de un atentado en Nayaf. ** Mueren 37 personas en Pekín al caer de un puente cuando participaban en la tradicional "fiesta de las linternas". * 6 de febrero ** En Rusia, un ataque suicida en el metro de Moscú mata a 40 personas y hiere a otras 129. Se culpa de los hechos a grupos separatistas chechenos. ** El canciller alemán Gerhard Schröder dimite como presidente del SPD. ** El Ministerio de Sanidad español prohíbe la venta de 197 vegetales medicinales por su toxicidad. ** Un grupo de arqueólogos halla cuatrocientas tumbas del siglo XVIII en el suelo de la iglesia barroca del Salvador, en Sevilla. Los arqueólogos buscaban los restos de una antigua mezquita. * 7 de febrero: ** La OIEA investiga la implicación de empresas españolas en el mercado negro de armas nucleares ** El Ejército israelí mata al jefe militar de la Yihad Islámica en Gaza. ** Mueren catorce personas en Haití, durante los disturbios contra Aristide. ** Un ciclón deja 43 muertos y decenas de desaparecidos en costa noreste de Madagascar. * 9 de febrero: ** La sonda Cassini enviada a Saturno por la NASA, en colaboración con la Agencia Espacial Europea (ESA), realiza fotografías del planeta a 69'4 millones de kilómetros de distancia. ** Finlandia se convierte en el undécimo miembro del Observatorio Europeo Austral (ESO). ** El Kremlin guarda silencio sobre la desaparición de Iván Ribkin, candidato de Rusia Liberal a los comicios presidenciales. ** La revista Nature Genetics anuncia el descubrimiento de un gen llamado FLAP que duplica el riesgo de infarto de miocardio. ** Un grupo de egiptólogos españoles encuentra en Oxirrinco (actual El Bahnasa), Egipto, dos sarcófagos de piedra con mominas de la época saíta mitad del siglo VI a. C. * 10 de febrero: ** La policía francesa detiene a dos responsables del "aparato logístico" de ETA al norte de Burdeos. ** Mueren 35 personas en un accidente aéreo en los Emiratos Árabes. * 11 de febrero: ** Cinco militares españoles resultan heridos en un ataque con explosivos en Diwaniya (Iraq). ** El Ejército israelí mata a 15 palestinos en Gaza. * 12 de febrero - La empresa juguetera Mattel anuncia la ruptura de Barbie y Ken, después de cuarenta y tres años de relaciones. * 13 de febrero: ** Se pone en marcha en España el Documento Nacional de Identidad (DNI) electrónico. ** Manuel Elices Calafat, director de Ingeniería de Materiales de la Universidad Politécnica de Madrid, se convierte en el primer español en ingresar en la Academia de Ingeniería de Estados Unidos (NAE). ** Muere asesinado en Qatar un líder independentista checheno. * 14 de febrero ** Se celebra el Día de la Energía. ** Mueren 28 personas en un accidente en un parque acuático de Moscú. ** El equipo nacional de Túnez consigue el título de campeón de la Copa de África de fútbol por primera vez en su historia. * 15 de febrero ** Dos incendios causan la muerte de un centenar de personas en China. ** El retorno del rey, la tercera parte de El Señor de los Anillos, dirigida por Peter Jackson, consigue el premio Bafta a la mejor película, otorgado por la Academia Británica del Cine y la Televisión. * 16 de febrero ** Se descubre la galaxia más lejana (13.000 millones de años luz) gracias a una combinación de observaciones del Telescopio Espacial Hubble y del observatorio gigante Keck de Hawai. ** Una juez de Navarra concede a dos lesbianas la patria potestad compartida de las hijas biológicas de una de las mujeres. ** El presidente de Taiwan, Chen Shui-Bian, admite por primera vez la posibilidad de reunificación con China. ** La muerte de un joven aborigen en Sydney (Australia) desencadena violentos disturbios raciales. * 18 de febrero ** Irán: más de 295 personas, incluyendo cerca de 200 rescatistas, mueren cerca de Neyshabur cuando un tren cargando azufre, petróleo y fertilizantes se incendia y explota. ** Schröder, Chirac y Blair, reunidos en la cumbre de Berlín, proponen la creación de un vicepresidente económico europeo. ** Un misil nuclear ruso se autodestruye durante unas maniobras. ** India y Pakistán pactan una agenda de negociaciones para solucionar el conflicto de Cachemira. * 21 de febrero ** Se crea el primer partido político exclusivo europeo: los verdes de Europa. ** Dos miembros de Cruz Roja visitan al ex presidente iraquí, Saddam Hussein, por primera vez desde su detención. ** La película Las invasiones bárbaras, del canadiense Denys Arcand, resulta vencedora de la 29ª edición de los premios César, acaparando los principales premios. * 22 de febrero ** Los rebeldes haitianos, liderados por el comandante insurrecto Guy Phillipe, toman Cabo Haitiano, la segunda ciudad del país. ** Los enfrentamientos entre soldados del Ejército, guerrilleros y paramilitares en varios puntos de Colombia se cobran la vida de medio centenar de personas. * 23 de febrero ** La escritora colombiana Laura Restrepo gana el Premio Alfaguara de Novela con su novela Delirio. ** Una explosión causa seis muertos en la central de Investigación Espacial de India, en Sriharikota. * 24 de febrero - Un grupo de arqueólogos iraquí anuncia que filtraciones de agua procedentes de un canal artificial construido por Saddam Hussein ponen en peligro las milenarias ruinas de la antigua Babilonia. Marzo * 1 de marzo: ** El Consejo de Gobierno provisional iraquí pacta una "Ley para la Administración del Estado iraquí durante el Periodo Transitorio". ** Científicos españoles demuestran que la oxidación que provoca el éxtasis (MDMA) en las moléculas de la membrana neuronal es la causa del daño cerebral que se origina en los adictos. ** Un equipo de astrónomos franceses y suizos localiza, con los telescopios europeos VTL, la galaxia más lejana que se conoce: la Abell 1835 IR1916 se encuentra a 13.230 millones de años luz. ** La revista National Geographic publica el fin de los trabajos del primer mapa unificado de la peligrosidad sísmica de Europa y el Mediterráneo. ** La Fundación Nacional de Ciencias de los EE.UU. informa sobre el descubrimiento de los restos fosilizados de dos especies desconocidas hasta ahora de dinosaurios, uno carnívoro y otro herbívoro, en la Antártida. * 2 de marzo el Consejo Nacional Electoral de Venezuela anuncia el resultado final de la revisión de las firmas para convocar el Referendo Revocatorio a Hugo Chávez en el cual previa verificación solamente se aceptó 1.800.000 rúbricas y anuncia que enviará a reparo para poder solicitar el Referendo Revocatorio * 3 de marzo - John Kerry se convierte en el candidato demócrata a las elecciones presidenciales de Estados Unidos. * 11 de marzo - España: atentados del 11-M en Madrid. Terroristas de nacionalidad marroquí colocan 13 mochilas-bomba en 4 trenes de cercanías que se dirigían a la estación de Atocha. 191 personas perdieron la vida. * 13 de marzo - Navarra: asesinato de Ángel Berroeta. * 14 de marzo - España: el PSOE gana las elecciones generales. * 21 de marzo - El Salvador: elecciones presidenciales. * 22 de marzo ** La policía española detiene a cuatro nuevos sospechosos por su presunta implicación en los atentados del 11-M. ** Se celebra el Día Mundial del Agua, según la Resolución nº 47 de la ONU. El tema elegido para este año es "Agua y Desastres". Abril * 1 de abril ** La revista National Geographic anuncia el fin del estudio geológico de España ("Proyecto Magna") con la elaboración de más de 1.000 mapas. ** El escritor Arturo Pérez-Reverte obtiene el Premio González-Ruano de Periodismo. ** Una operación conjunta de varias policías europeas concluye con la detención de cincuenta personas relacionadas con el grupo turco de extrema izquierda Frente Revolucionario del Partido para la Liberación Popular (FRPLP). ** La británica Beverly Hughes, ministra de Inmigración del Gobierno de Tony Blair, dimite a consecuencia del escándalo provocado por la concesión de miles de visados en el consulado de Bucarest. ** El pintor, escultor y grabador Pablo Palazuelo recibe el Premio Velázquez de las artes plásticas. ** Más de 150.000 personas se manifiestan en Buenos Aires, en muestra de solidaridad y de rechazo por el asesinato del joven Axel Blumberg, en la mayor manifestación argentina desde la recuperación de la democracia en 1983. * 2 de abril ** Bulgaria, Eslovaquia, Eslovenia, Estonia, Letonia, Lituania y Rumania se asocian a la OTAN como miembros de pleno derecho. ** Ataque fallido en un tren del AVE en Ciudad Real gracias a un trabajador de RENFE. ** La policía francesa detiene en la Las Landas a tres miembros de la cúpula de ETA. ** En España, durante la jornada inaugural de la octava legislatura, el socialista Manuel Marín es nombrado presidente del Congreso de los Diputados y, el también socialista, Javier Rojo, presidente del Senado. * 3 de abril - Masacre del Piso de Leganés (España): mueren 1 policía y 7 terroristas sospechosos del 11-M al suicidarse estos últimos. * 4 de abril - Eddie Fenech Adami es elegido Presidente de la República de Malta. * 7 de abril ** Se celebra el Día Mundial de la Salud con el lema Por la seguridad vial, para concienciar a la población sobre el impacto en la salud de los accidentes de tráfico. ** Las tropas de EE. UU. bombardean una mezquita en Faluya (Iraq) y causan la muerte de decenas de personas, según fuentes iraquíes. * 17 de abril - José Luis Rodríguez Zapatero promete su cargo como 5º presidente del Gobierno de la democracia española, poniendo fin a 8 años de hegemonía del PP. * 22 de abril - Desastre de Ryongchon: dos trenes cargados de combustible colisionan en Ryongchon (Corea del Norte) matando a más de 150 personas e hiriendo a 1300. * 28 de abril - Colombia: en Bogotá, una retroexcavadora cae sobre un bus escolar: mueren 21 niños y un adulto. Mayo * 1 de mayo - Unión Europea: se integran Chipre, la República Checa, Eslovaquia, Eslovenia, Estonia, Hungría, Letonia, Lituania, Malta y Polonia. * 9 de mayo - Se inaugura en Barcelona el Fórum Universal de las Culturas 2004. * 12 de mayo - Se celebra por primera vez la Semifinal del Festival de la Canción de Eurovisión 2004 * 14 de mayo - Se separa el grupo de música argentino Bandana. * 15 de mayo - Ruslana, representante de Ucrania, se proclama vencedora del Festival de la Canción de Eurovisión 2004 con el tema "Wild dances". España obtiene un décimo puesto. * 16 de mayo - República Dominicana : Leonel Fernández Reyna es elegido presidente de la República con el 57.11% de los votos. * 22 de mayo - España: El heredero de la corona española, Felipe de Borbón, príncipe de Asturias, contrae matrimonio con la periodista Letizia Ortiz Rocasolano en la catedral de la Almudena (Madrid). Junio * 1 de junio - El Salvador: Francisco Flores presidente de El Salvador desde el 1 de junio de 1999 concluye su mandato presidencial y cede el poder a Elías Antonio Saca González después de ganar las elecciones del 21 de marzo y se convierte en el cuarto presidente del partido de línea conservadora ARENA. * 4 de junio - TNA Wrestling emité su primer programa televisado, TNA Impact!. * 15 de junio - Probada con éxito en humanos una vacuna contra la adicción a la cocaína. * 19 de junio - España: fallece el gran lingüista peruano Alfredo Torero Fernández de Córdova. Julio * 3 de julio - España: el secretario general del PSOE, José Luis Rodríguez Zapatero, es reelegido con el 95% de los delegados en el congreso federal de su partido. * 27 de julio - Antero Flores Aráoz de la Alianza Unidad Nacional se convierte en Presidente del Congreso de la República del Perú, siendo el único Presidente de oposición al gobierno de Alejandro Toledo Manrique para el periodo 2004-2005. Agosto * 1 de agosto - Paraguay: más de 464 muertos en Asunción al incendiarse un hipermercado. Se inculpa al dueño y a los vigilantes de seguridad, quienes cerraron las puertas para evitar saqueos. * 3 de agosto - EE. UU.: la nave Messenger parte desde Cabo Cañaveral con la misión de estudiar el planeta Mercurio. Está previsto que alcance la órbita del planeta más cercano al sol en marzo de 2011. * 15 de agosto - Hugo Chávez es reafirmado como presidente de Venezuela, en el referéndum presidencial, con un resultado final de 58% de aprobación de su gestión. * 16 de agosto - República Dominicana : Leonel Fernández Reyna es juramentado por segunda ocasión como presidente de la República. Lo hizo por primera vez para el período de 1996 al 2000. * 17 de agosto - César Costa fue nombrado el primer embajador de la UNICEF para México en la historia. * 28 de agosto - Shaukat Aziz es nombrado primer ministro de Pakistán. * 29 de agosto - Juegos Olímpicos de Atenas 2004: El marroquí Hicham El Guerrouj, consigue un doblete histórico al ganar la medalla de oro en la prueba de 5.000 m, previamente había logrado el título en los 1.500 m. Desde que el finlandés Paavo Nurmi, lo hizo en París 1924, ningún otro atleta había ganado los 1.500 y los 5.000 m en los mismos Juegos Olímpicos. Septiembre * 1 de septiembre a 3 de septiembre: secuestro masivo en un colegio de Beslán (Osetia del Norte, Rusia) que se salda con más de 300 muertos. * 1 de septiembre: Martín Torrijos asume la presidencia de Panamá, después de su elección el 2 de mayo de 2005. * 3 de septiembre - Rusia: 335 muertos en la operación de liberación de rehenes de una escuela de Beslán por parte de agentes rusos. * 8 de septiembre - La peña Fuzion abre sus puertas al mundo por primera vez. * 8 de septiembre - La sonda espacial Génesis de la NASA se estrella en tierra luego de que su paracaídas fallara al abrir. * 11 de septiembre - El Petros VII y sus acompañantes, cerca del Monte Athos, Grecia, mueren en un accidente de helicóptero aún sin explicar. * 13 de septiembre - Finaliza la emisión de episodios de InuYasha * 20 de septiembre - Wikipedia alcanza 1 millón de artículos en 100 idiomas. * 22 de septiembre - EE. UU.: se estrena en televisión la serie Lost. Octubre * 26 de octubre: la compañía de videojuegos Rockstar Games lanza el controvertido título de Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas para la plataforma Playstation 2. * 29 de octubre - Norodom Sihamoni es coronado rey de Camboya. * 29 de octubre - Los jefes de gobierno de la Unión Europea firman en Roma el Tratado por el que se establece una Constitución para Europa. * 31 de octubre - La izquierda gana las elecciones por primera vez en Uruguay. Noviembre * 18 de noviembre - Chile: en la región del Maule se derrumba el puente Loncomilla, estructura con menos de 10 años de antigüedad. El hecho provocó una crisis política que culminaría con la renuncia del Ministro de Obras Públicas, Javier Etcheberry. * 1 al 30 de noviembre - III Congreso Internacional de la Lengua Española, realizado en la ciudad de Rosario, Argentina. Diciembre * 3 de diciembre - Extraditado a los Estados Unidos Gilberto Rodríguez Orejuela, uno de los mayores jefes del narcotráfico. * 4 de diciembre - La peruana María Julia Mantilla es coronada como Miss Mundo en Sanya, China. * 8 de diciembre ** Creación de la Comunidad Sudamericana de Naciones en la ciudad del Cusco, Perú. ** Asesinato de Dimebag Darrell, guitarrista de Pantera. * 12 de diciembre - La consola de Sony psp es lanzada en Japón * 13 de diciembre - Rodrigo Granda, el "canciller" de las FARC, es arrestado en Venezuela. Véase Caso Rodrigo Granda. * 16 de diciembre - Expo Zaragoza 2008: Zaragoza es elegida sede de la Exposición Internacional de 2008. El tema elegido es "Agua y desarrollo sostenible". La exposición tendrá lugar del sábado 14 de junio al sábado 13 de septiembre de 2008. * 26 de diciembre - Se produce en las cercanías de Indonesia el Terremoto del Océano Índico de 2004, el más devastador de los últimos 40 años y el quinto más potente desde 1900. Con una intensidad de 9 grados en la escala de Richter, afectó a 8 países del Sureste Asiático, provocando la muerte de más de 200.000 personas y miles de desapariciones. * 30 de diciembre - Un incendio en la discoteca República Cromagnon mata a 194 personas y deja heridas a otras 800 en Buenos Aires, Argentina. * 30 de diciembre - País Vasco: el Parlamento Vasco aprueba por mayoría absoluta de 39 votos contra 35 el "Proyecto de Nuevo Estatuto Político para la Comunidad de Euskadi", más conocido como Plan Ibarretxe. * 31 de diciembre - El gobierno colombiano extradita a Simón Trinidad, uno de los principales jefes de las FARC, a los Estados Unidos, acusado de narcotráfico. Nacimientos Fallecimientos Enero * 5 de enero - Pepe Carrol, mago y presentador de TV español.(n. 1958). ... 46 años * 7 de enero - Ingrid Thulin, actriz sueca.(n. 1926). ... 78 años * 9 de enero - Norberto Bobbio, filósofo, escritor y teórico político italiano. (n. 1909). ... 95 años * 13 de enero - Joan Reventós, político español.(n. 1927). ... 77 años * 21 de enero - Luis Cuenca, actor español.(n. 1921). ... 83 años * 25 de enero - Miklós Fehér, futbolista húngaro. 1979. ... 24 años * 25 de enero - Fanny Blankers-Koen, atleta holandesa.(n. 1918). ... 86 años Febrero * 5 de febrero - Nuto Revelli, escritor italiano. * 7 de febrero - Rebeca Martínez, niña que nació con dos cabezas. (n. 2003). ... 2 meses * 10 de febrero - Vittorio Vettori, poeta y filósofo italiano. * 14 de febrero - Marco Pantani, ciclista italiano, ganador del Giro d'Italia y Tour de France.(n. 1970). ... 34 años * 16 de febrero - Calixto Leicea, compositor y músico cubano. (n.1909). ... * 17 de febrero - José López Portillo, político y ex-presidente de México.(n. 1920). ... 84 años * 21 de febrero - Bart Howard, compositor de jazz. (n. 1915). ... 89 años * 24 de febrero - Antonio Garrigues Díaz-Cañabate, abogado y diplomático español.(n. 1904). ... 100 años * 26 de febrero - Boris Trajkovski, presidente de la República de Macedonia.(n. 1956) ... 48 años * 27 de febrero - Paul Sweezy, economista norteamericano. (n. 1910). ... 94 años * 28 de febrero - Carmen Laforet, escritora española.(n. 1921). ... 83 años Marzo * 4 de marzo - Fernando Lázaro Carreter, filólogo y académico español.(n. 1923). ... 81 años * 5 de marzo - Juan Castro, periodista argentino.(n. 1971). ... 33 años * 5 de marzo - Joan Riudavets, señor español supercentenario. (n. 1889). ... 115 años * 6 de marzo - Frances Dee, actriz americana. (n. 1909). ... 95 años * 11 de marzo - 190 ciudadanos de Madrid mueren en atentado terrorista. * 15 de marzo - John Pople, químico británico. Premio Nobel de Química.(n. 1925). ... 79 años * 20 de marzo - Reina Juliana de los Países Bajos.(n.1909). ... 95 años * 28 de marzo - Robert Merle, escritor francés.(n. 1908). ... 96 años * 28 de marzo - Peter Ustinov, actor británico.(n .1921). ... 83 años * 29 de marzo - Walter Masing, físico alemán.(n. 1915). ... 89 años Abril * 6 de abril - Timothy, tortuga que sirvió como mascota de la Marina Real británica en la Guerra de Crimea.(n. 1844). ... 160 años * 11 de abril - Cesare Garboli, escritor y ensayista italiano. * 12 de abril - Juan Valderrama, cantante de flamenco español * 24 de abril - Estée Lauder, fundadora de compañía de cosméticos homónima. ... 98 años Mayo * 9 de mayo - Ajmad Kadirov, presidente de Chechenia. ... 53 años * 14 de mayo - Jesús Gil, ex-alcalde de Marbella y ex-presidente del Atlético de Madrid. ... 71 años * 18 de mayo - Elvin Jones, baterista estadounidense. ... 76 años * 27 de mayo - Ronald Smith, compositor de música clásica. Junio * 4 de junio - Nino Manfredi, actor italiano. ... 83 años * 5 de junio - Ronald Reagan, ex presidente estadounidense. ... 93 años * 8 de junio - Leopoldo Zea, filosófo mexicano. ... 92 años * 10 de junio - Ray Charles, cantante y compositor de R&B estadounidense ... 74 años Julio * 1 de julio - Marlon Brando, actor estadounidense. ... 80 años * 20 de julio - Antonio Gades, bailarín y coreógrafo español. ... 68 años * 21 de julio - Jerry Goldsmith, compositor y director de orquesta estadounidense. ... 75 años * 23 de julio - Serge Reggiani, cantante y actor francés. ... 82 años * 28 de julio - Francis Crick, científico inglés, codescubridor de la estructura del ADN. ... 88 años * 31 de julio - Gral. Liber Seregni, político y militar uruguayo, fundador del Frente Amplio. ... 88 años Agosto * 2 de agosto - Henri Cartier-Bresson, fotógrafo francés. ... 96 años * 14 de agosto - Czeslaw Milosz, escritor polaco, premio Nobel de Literatura en 1980. ... 93 años * 26 de agosto - Laura Branigan, cantante estadounidense. ... 47 años * 28 de agosto - Mercedes Vecino, actriz. ... 88 años Septiembre * 2 de septiembre - Joan Oró, bioquímico español. ... 81 años * 8 de septiembre - Matías Prats (padre), periodista español. ... 91 años * 9 de septiembre - Luis Advis Vitaglich, compositor chileno, graduado en filosofía. ... 69 años. * 13 de septiembre - Luis E. Miramontes, químico mexicano, coinventor de la píldora anticonceptiva. ... 79 años. * 15 de septiembre - Johnny Ramone, guitarrista estadounidense de punk fundador de The Ramones. ... 46 años. * 20 de septiembre - Brian Clough, entrenador inglés de fútbol. 69 años * 24 de septiembre - Françoise Sagan, escritora francesa. ... 69 años Octubre * 1 de octubre - Richard Avedon, fotógrafo británico. ... 81 años * 4 de octubre - Janet Leigh, actriz estadounidense. ... 77 años * 5 de octubre - Maurice Wilkins, físico inglés codescubridor de la estructura del ADN. ... 88 años. * 5 de octubre - Mario Ramón Beteta, economista y político mexicano. ... 77 años * 8 de octubre - Jacques Derrida, filósofo francés. ... 74 años * 10 de octubre - Christopher Reeve, actor estadounidense. ... 52 años * 14 de octubre - Juan Francisco Fresno, sacerdote católico chileno. ... 90 años * 30 de octubre - Fernando Chueca Goitia, arquitecto y ensayista español. ... 93 años. * 30 de octubre - David Consuegra, diseñador gráfico colombiano. ... 65 años Noviembre * 11 de noviembre - Yasser Arafat, presidente (ra'is) de la Autoridad Palestina. ... 75 años. * 11 de noviembre - Xavier Casp, poeta y político español. ... 89 años * 13 de noviembre - Ol' Dirty Bastard, rapero estadounidense. ... 36 años * 14 de noviembre - Virgilio Galindo, actor venezolano. ... 69 años * 18 de noviembre - Danilo Anderson, Fiscal Nacional venezolano. ... 38 años. * 18 de noviembre - Luis Fernando Ardila, actor colombiano. ...48 años * 23 de noviembre - Adolfo Castelo, periodista argentino. ... 64 años. * 14 de noviembre - Daniel Gil, diseñador gráfico español ... 74 años. Diciembre * 8 de diciembre - Dimebag Darrell, guitarrista estadounidense (Pantera). ... 38 años. * 19 de diciembre - Renata Tebaldi, soprano. ... 82 años. * 22 de diciembre - Dietrich Schwanitz, escritor alemán. ... 64 años. * 28 de diciembre - Susan Sontag, escritora estadounidense. ... 71 años. * 28 de diciembre - Jerry Orbach, actor estadounidense. ... 69 años. * 30 de diciembre - Alberto Méndez, escritor español. ... 63 años. * 31 de diciembre - Raúl Matas, periodista y conductor de televisión chileno. ... 83 años. Arte y literatura * 6 de enero - Antonio Soler obtiene el premio Nadal por su novela El camino de los ingleses. * Arturo Pérez-Reverte - Cabo Trafalgar. Ciencia y tecnología * 22 de abril - El presidente de la Junta de Extremadura, Juan Carlos Rodríguez Ibarra recoge en la sede del Parlamento Europeo en Bruselas, el Premio Europeo a la Innovación Regional en su modalidad de Sociedad de la Información, concedido por la Comisión Europea en el marco del Programa Europeo de Acciones Innovadoras, por el Proyecto GNU/LinEx * 17 de junio - Diseñan un test capaz de predecir la llegada de la menopausia. Astronáutica *20 de abril: lanzamiento del satélite Gravity Probe B para comprobar ciertas predicciones de la teoría general de la relatividad de Einstein. *15 de julio: lanzamiento del satélite estadounidense de observación terrestre Aura. Consolas y VideoJuegos * Nintendo saca a la venta su nueva consola portátil Nintendo DS. * Microsoft en asociación con Bungie estrena Halo 2. * Electronic Arts en asociasion con Maxis lanzan a la venta su famoso videojuego Los Sims 2. Deportes Juegos Olímpicos * 13 de agosto - Inauguración oficial de los Juegos Olímpicos de Atenas 2004. Automovilismo * Fórmula 1: Michael Schumacher consigue su séptimo y último título de campeón del mundo. * Campeonato Mundial de Rally: Sébastien Loeb, campeón. Baloncesto * NBA: Detroit Pistons, campeón. Kevin Garnett es elegido Mejor Jugador del campeonato. * Euroliga: Maccabi Tel Aviv, campeón. * Liga ACB: Barcelona, campeón. * Copa del Rey: El TAU Baskonia, campeón al derrotar en la final de Sevilla al DKV Joventut de Badalona (81-77). * Liga Nacional de Básquet de Argentina: Boca Juniors, campeón. Balonmano * Copa de Europa: Celje Pivovarna Lasko (Eslovenia), campeón. * Recopa de Europa: Portland San Antonio (España), campeón. * Copa EHF: THW Kiel, campeón. * Liga ASOBAL (España): Balonmano Ciudad Real, campeón. Beisbol * Liga Americana: Boston Red Sox, campeón. Alex Rodríguez, MVP del campeonato. Ciclismo * Tour de Francia: Lance Armstrong logra su sexto triunfo en el Tour, convirtiéndose en el primer ciclista en conseguirlo. * Vuelta ciclista a España: Roberto Heras se proclama vencedor de la 59ª edición de la Vuelta a España, sumando tres triunfos e igualando el récord de Tony Rominger. * Giro de Italia: Damiano Cunego, italiano, sorprendente ganador. * Campeonato del Mundo de ciclismo: Óscar Freire logra su tercer título de Campeón del Mundo de ciclismo en ruta. Con este campeonato se convierte en el ciclista con más títulos mundiales junto a Alfredo Binda, Eddy Merckx y Rik Van Steenbergen. Fútbol * Eurocopa: 4 de julio - Grecia se proclama campeón de Europa por primera vez en su historia en la Eurocopa de fútbol 2004 celebrada en Portugal. * Copa América: 25 de julio - Brasil se proclama campeón de la Copa América celebrada en Perú al ganar a la selección de Argentina en los penales. * Juegos Olímpicos: La Selección de Argentina obtiene la medalla de oro por primera vez en su historia, derrotando en la final del torneo a la Selección de Paraguay por 1:0. * Copa Intercontinental: El FC Porto, campeón en la final de Tokio. * Liga de Campeones: El FC Porto, campeón, al derrotar al Mónaco por 3:0 en la final. * Copa Libertadores de América: El Once Caldas campeón, al derrotar en la final al Boca Juniors. * Copa de la UEFA: El Valencia CF campeón. * Recopa Sudamericana: 7 de septiembre - El Cienciano de Perú se proclama por primera vez campeón de la Recopa Sudamericana ganándole a Boca Juniors por penalties * Copa Sudamericana: diciembre - Boca Juniors de Argentina es campeón. Vence en la final a Bolívar de Bolivia * Primera división española: 9 de mayo - El Valencia CF se proclama campeón. * Premier League: Arsenal FC, campeón. * Liga Italiana: El Milan AC, campeón. * Liga Alemana: Werder Bremen, campeón. * Liga Mexicana: Pumas se corona campeón en los torneos de Clausura y Apertura, además de Campeón de Campeones * Fútbol Profesional Colombiano: ** Apertura: Medellín (4ª vez) ** Finalización: Junior (5ª vez). * 17 de marzo - El Real Zaragoza gana la Copa del Rey al imponerse por 2 goles a 3 al Real Madrid en la final disputada en el Estadio Olímpico Lluís Companys de Barcelona. * Balón de Oro europeo: el jugador ucranianoAndriy Shevchenko (AC Milan), designado mejor jugador del fútbol europeo por la revista France Football. * Futbolista africano del año, Balón de Oro africano: El jugador camerunés Samuel Eto'o (FC Barcelona), designado mejor jugador del fútbol africano. * El Club Atlético Newell's Old Boys de Argentina se consagra campeón por quinta oportunidad en su historia de la Primera división argentina, tras ganar el Torneo Apertura. En tanto, River Plate obtiene el Torneo Clausura. * Primera división chilena: Universidad de Chile logra su duodécimo título al ganar el Campeonato de Apertura. El Campeonato de Clausura fue ganado por Cobreloa, que obtiene su octavo título. * Campeonato Ecuatoriano de Futbol: el Deportivo Cuenca, campeón en el hexagonal final. * Liga Peruana de Fútbol* el Alianza Lima se corona por 21° vez Campeón al derrotar a Sporting Cristal en definición por penales. * '''Liga Colombiana de futbol: Junior de Barranquilla Se consagra campeón del futbol profesional colombiano. Golf * Masters de Augusta: Phil Mickelson, campeón. * Abierto de los Estados Unidos de Golf: Retief Goosen, campeón. * Abierto Británico de Golf: Todd Hamilton, campeón. * Campeonato de la PGA: Vijay Singh, campeón. Motociclismo * Campeonato del mundo de motociclismo: ** MotoGP: Valentino Rossi, campeón. ** 250 cc: Dani Pedrosa se proclama Campeón del Mundo. Se convierte así en el piloto más joven en conseguirlo. Además se convierte también en el piloto más joven en lograr los campeonatos de 125 y 250 cc en dos años consecutivos. ** 125 cc: Andrea Dovizioso, campeón. * Rally París-Dakar: Nani Roma se convierte en el primer español en ganar el rally en la categoría de motos. Tenis * ' Juegos Olímpicos': Chile dominó el medallero olímpico, tras la victoria de Nicolás Massú en individuales y de Fernando González y Nicolás Massú en dobles, consiguiendo 2 medallas de oro y 1 medalla de bronce. * Abierto de Australia: Hombres: Roger Federer vence a Marat Safin. Mujeres: Justine Henin-Hardenne vence a Kim Clijsters. * Roland Garros: Hombres: Gastón Gaudio vence a Guillermo Coria. Mujeres: Anastasiya Mýskina vence a Elena Dementieva. * Wimbledon: Hombres: Roger Federer vence a Andy Roddick. Mujeres: María Sharápova vence a Serena Williams. * US Open: Hombres: Roger Federer vence a Lleyton Hewitt. Mujeres: Svetlana Kuznetsova vence a Elena Dementieva. * Copa Masters: Roger Federer (hombres) y María Sharápova (mujeres), campeones. * Copa Davis: España, campeona de la Copa Davis en la final celebrada en el 7 de diciembre, Sevilla, ante Estados Unidos. * Copa Federación: Rusia, campeona. * Copa del Mundo: Chile se titula campeón mundial de tenis por segunda vez consecutiva gracias al equipo compuesto por Nicolás Massú, Adrián García y Fernando González en Düsseldorf, Alemania. Otros deportes * El Barcelona, campeón de la Copa de Europa de Hockey sobre patines, al derrotar al FC Porto por 3-0, el 16 de mayo. * Juan Martín Díaz y Fernando Belasteguín ganan el mundial de pádel celebrado en Argentina en el open. Argentina se proclama campeona del mundo por selecciones en categoría masculina y femenina. * La selección Española de fútbol sala gana el campeonato mundial de la FIFA ante Italia con el resultado de 2-1. * Tito Santana es incluido en el Salón de la Fama de la WWE. Cine Estrenos * 7 de enero - El secreto de Vera Drake de Mike Leigh. * 3 de enero - Malabar Princess de Gilles Legrand. * 28 de enero - RRRrrrr!!! de Alain Chabat. * 11 de febrero - Blueberry de Jan Kounen. * 13 de febrero - 50 primeras citas de Peter Segal. * 25 de febrero - La pasión de Cristo de Mel Gibson. * 27 de febrero - Dirty Dancing 2 de Guy Ferland. * 5 de marzo ** Océanos de fuego de Joe Johnston. ** ''Samaritan girl de Kim Ki-duk. * 12 de marzo ** ''La ventana secreta de David Koepp. ** Superagente Cody Banks 2: Destino Londres de Frankie Muniz. * 17 de marzo - Los chicos del coro de Christophe Barratier. * 18 de marzo - En busca de la piedra mágica de Lenard Fritz Krawinkel y Holger Tappe. * 19 de marzo - ¡Olvídate de mí! de Michel Gondry. * 28 de marzo - Amanecer de los muertos de Zack Snyder. * 31 de marzo - Agentes secretos de Frédéric Schoendoerffer. * 2 de abril ** Hellboy de Guillermo del Toro. ** Zafarrancho en el rancho de Will Finn y John Sanford. * 8 de abril - Mi nombre es Bach de Dominique de Rivaz. * 9 de abril ** Más falsa apariencias de Howard Deutch. ** Zobies party de Edgard Wright. * 16 de abril ** Kill Bill vol. 2 de Quentin Tarantino. ** The Punisher de Jonathan Hensleigh. * 23 de abril ** El sueño de mi vida de Gary Winick. ** ¿¡Y tú que sabes!? de William Arntz, Betsy Chasse y Mark Vicente. * 30 de abril - Chicas malas de Mark Waters. * 6 de mayo - La niña santa de Lucrecia Martel. * 7 de mayo ** Super Size Me de Morgan Spurlock. ** Van Helsing de Stephen Sommers. * 14 de mayo ** Romasanta. La caza de la bestia de Paco Plaza. ** Troya de Wolfgang Petersen. * 19 de mayo - Shrek 2 de Andrew Adamson, Kelly Asbury y Conrad Vernon. * 26 de mayo - Señora Beba de Jorge Gaggero. * 28 de mayo ** El día de mañana de Roland Emmerich. ** ¡Salvados! de Brian Dannelly. * 4 de junio - '' Harry Potter y el prisionero de Azkaban'' de Alfonso Cuarón. * 11 de junio ** Las crónicas de Riddick de David Twohy. ** Las mujeres perfectas de Frank Oz. * 16 de junio - '' La vuelta al mundo en 80 días'' de Frank Coraci. * 16 de junio - El retorno de los Yamakasi de Julien Seri. * 18 de junio - La terminal de Steven Spielberg. * 24 de junio - Tropical Malady de Apichatpong Weerasethakul. * 25 de junio - Fahrenheit 9/11 de Michael Moore. * 30 de junio - Spiderman 2 de Sam Raimi. * 7 de julio - El rey Arturo de Antoine Fuqua. * 9 de julio - El reportero de Adam McKay. * 16 de julio ** María llena eres de gracia de Joshua Marston. ** Yo, robot de Alex Proyas. * 17 de julio - Steamboy de Katsuhiro Ôtomo. * 23 de julio ** Catwoman de Pitof. ** Una casa en el fin del mundo de Michael Mayer. * 28 de julio - Algo en común de Zach Braff. * 29 de julio - Diarios de motocicleta de Walter Salles. * 30 de julio - El bosque de M. Night Shyamalan. * 6 de agosto - Collateral de Michael Mann. * 11 de agosto - Princesa por sorpresa 2 de Garry Marshall. * 13 de agosto - La promesa de Héctor Carré. * 20 de agosto - Tierra de ángeles de Kay Pollak. * 27 de agosto ** Anacondas de Dwight H. Little. ** Sospechoso cero de E. Elías Merhige. * 3 de septiembre ** Belleza prohibida de Richard Eyre. ** Mar adentro de Alejandro Amenábar. ** Obsesión de Paul McGuigan. ** Paparazzi de Paul Abascal. * 9 de septiembre - Shutter de Banjong Pisanthanakun y Parkpoom Wongpoom. * 3 de septiembre - Keane de Lodge Kerrigan. * 17 de septiembre ** Sky Captain y el mundo del mañana de Kerry Conran. ** Sólo un beso de Ken Loach. * 16 de septiembre - ¡Esto es ritmo! de Thomas Grube y Enrique Sánchez Lansch. * 29 de septiembre - 20046 de Wong Kar-Wai. * 30 de septiembre - Todo el bien del mundo de Alejandro Agresti. * 1 de octubre ** Brigada 49 de Jay Russell. ** El espantatiburones de Vicky Jenson, Bibo Bergeron y Rob Letterman. ** '' Roma'' de Adolfo Aristarain. * 8 de octubre - Around the Bend de Jordan Roberts. * 13 de octubre - Aaltra de Benoît Delépine y Gustave Kervern. * 15 de octubre ** Hierro 3 de Kim Ki-duk. ** Shall We Dance? de Peter Chelsom. * 21 de octubre ** El cielito de María Victoria Menis. ** Tierra prometida de Amos Gitai. * 22 de octubre ** Alfie de Charles Shyer. ** Crimen ferpecto de Álex de la Iglesia. ** Sobreviviendo a la Navidad de Mike Mitchell. ** Seres extraños de Takashi Shimizu. * 24 de octubre - Las consecuencias del amor de Paolo Sorrentino. * 27 de octubre - Cuando sube la marea... de Gilles Porte y Yolande Moreau. * 29 de octubre ** Ray de Taylor Hackford. ** Reencarnación de Jonathan Glazer. ** Saw de James Wan. * 30 de octubre - The hidden blade de Yoji Yamada. * 3 de noviembre ** El extraño de Philippe Lioret. ** El último día de Rodolphe Marconi. * 4 de noviembre ** El delantal de Lili de Mariano Galperín. ** Promedio rojo de Nicolás López. * 5 de noviembre - Los increíbles de Brad Bird. * 10 de noviembre ** Confianza ciega de Étienne Chatiliez. ** Polar Express de Robert Zemeckis. * 12 de noviembre - Bridget Jones: Sobreviviré de Beeban Kidron. * 18 de noviembre - Mujeres infieles de Rodrigo Ortúzar Lynch. * 19 de noviembre - La búsqueda de Jon Turteltaub. * 20 de noviembre - El castillo ambulante de Hayao Miyazaki. * 24 de noviembre ** Alejandro Magno de Oliver Stone. ** Asuntos pendientes de Olivier Marchal. * 26 de noviembre ** El intruso de Roger Michell. ** Cosas que hacen que la vida valga la pena de Manuel Gómez Pereira. * 8 de diciembre - Blade Trinity de David S. Goyer. * 10 de diciembre - Ocean's Twelve de Steven Soderbergh. * 15 de diciembre - Otros tiempos de André Téchiné. * 17 de diciembre ** Beyond the Sea de Kevin Spacey. ** El maquinista de Brad Anderson. ** Héroes imaginarios de Dan Harris. ** Spanglish de James L. Brooks. ** '' Una serie de catastróficas desdichas de Lemony Snicket de Brad Silberling. * 22 de diciembre - El fantasma de la ópera de Joel Schumacher. * 23 de diciembre - Kung Fu Sion de Stephen Chow. * 25 de diciembre ** El aviador de Martin Scorsese. ** Riesgo de Jack Ersgard. * 29 de diciembre - El asesinato de Richard Nixon de Niels Mueller. Todas la fechas pertenecen a los estrenos oficiales de sus países de origen, salvo que se indique lo contrario. Música * !!! - Louden Up Now * 31 Minutos - 31 canciones de amor y una canción de Guaripolo * Aerosmith - Honkin' On Bobo * Ashlee Simpson - Autobiography * 2Pac - Loyal to the Game (14 de diciembre) * After Forever - Invisible Circles * Air - Talkie Walkie * Akon - Trouble * Alanis Morissette - So-Called Chaos (18 de mayo) * Alejandro Sanz - No Es Lo Mismo (27 de julio) * Ana Torroja - Esencial * Andrés Calamaro - El Cantante (16 de febrero) * Árbol - Guau * Aventura - Unplugged * Avril Lavigne - Under my skin * Bad Religion - The Empire Strikes First (8 de junio) * Bandana - Hasta Siempre (Separación de la banda) * Barricada - Hombre mate hombre * Beastie Boys - To the 5 Boroughs (15 de junio) * Behemoth - Demigod * Belle Pérez - Arena 2004 * Bersuit Vergarabat - La Argentinidad al Palo * Björk - Medúlla (31 de agosto) * Bon Jovi - 100'000,000 Bon Jovi Fans Can't be Wrong * Blonde Redhead - Misery Is A Butterfly * Bryan Adams - Room Service (20 de septiembre) * Britney Spears - Greatest Hits: My Prerogative * Bushido (Enrique Bunbury, Shuarma, Carlos Ann y Morti) - Bushido * Celia Cruz - Dios disfrute a la Reina * Chancho en Piedra - Chancho 6 * Chay Vdvoëm - 10 тысяч слов о любви * Chay Vdvoëm - Утреннее чаепитие * Ciara - Goodies * Daddy Yankee - Barrio Fino * Damageplan - New Found of Power * David Bisbal - Bulería * Decapitated - The Negation * Devendra Banhart - Niño Rojo * Devendra Banhart - Rejoicing the Hands * Dima Bilan - На берегу неба * Do As Infinity - Do The B-side (23 de septiembre) * Duran Duran - Astronaut * Enrique Bunbury - El viaje a ninguna parte * Erick Sermon - Chilltown, New York (22 de junio) * ErPeche - Imaginar * Erreway - Memoria (29 de julio) * Evanescence - Anywhere But Home DVD (23 de noviembre) * Exilia - Unleashed * Fangoria - Arquitectura efímera * Faktor-2 - В нашем стиле * Fear Factory - Archetype (20 de abril) * Finntroll - "Nattfodd", "Trollhammaren" * Fito Páez - Mi vida con ellas (8 de diciembre) * Franz Ferdinand - Franz Ferdinand (9 de febrero) * Front Line Assembly - Civilization * Gianmarco Zignago - Resucitar * Gloria Trevi - Cómo Nace el Universo * Gluecifer - Automatic thrill * Gwen Stefani - Love, Angel, Music, Baby * Good Charlotte - The Chronicles of Life and Death (5 de octubre) * Green Day - American Idiot (21 de septiembre) * Hanson - Underneath * Hilary Duff - Hilary Duff (28 de septiembre) * HIM - And Love Said No - The Greatest Hits: 1997 - 2004 * Interpol - Antics * Jakalope - It Dreams * Jay-Z y Linkin Park - "MTV Ultimate Mash Ups Presents: Collision Course" * Joaquín Sabina - Todos Hablan de ti * Juan Diego Flórez - Great Tenor Arias (20 de setiembre) * Juan Luis Guerra - Para ti (31 de agosto) * Juanes - Mi Sangre * Kanye West - The College Dropout * Kasabian - Kasabian * Keane - Hopes And Fears * Killswitch Engage - The End of Heartache * KoЯn - Greatest Hits, Vol. 1 (5 de octubre) * Koshi Inaba - Peace Of Mind (22 de septiembre) * Kudai - Vuelo * La Costa Brava - Llamadas Perdidas * Laïs - Douce victime (29 de marzo) * Líbido - Líbido Acustica (18 de diciembre) * Los Alegres de la Sierra - Alegres Parrandas * Los Alegres de la Sierra - Los Grandes Éxitos * Los Piratas - '' Fin (de la segunda parte)'' * Lostprophets - Start Something * Lucero - Cuando Sale Un Lucero (2 de noviembre) * Luis Miguel - México En La Piel (9 de noviembre) * Los Prisioneros - Manzana * Los Tigres del Norte - Pacto de Sangre * Manolo García - Para que no se duerman mis sentidos * María Conchita Alonso - Soy (26 de octubre) * Mariana Ochoa - Yo Soy * Marilyn Manson - Lest We Forget * Mark Knopfler - Shangri-La (28 de septiembre) * Massive Attack - Danny The Dog * Megadeth - The System Has Failed (14 de septiembre) * Miguel Bosé - Por Vos Muero (20 de abril) * Miguel Nández - Esquivando al Miedo * My Chemical Romance - Three cheers for sweet revenge (8 de junio) * Molotov - Con Todo Respeto * Morrissey - You Are the Quarry * Myriam Montemayor Cruz - Myriam * Natalia - Natalia * Nightwish - Once (10 de mayo) * Nirvana - With the Lights Out (23 de noviembre) * Oomph! - Wahrheit oder Pflicht * Otpetye Moshenniki - Эксклюзивные треки * Paulina Rubio - Paulatina (10 de febrero) * Pedro Guerra - Bolsillos (4 de octubre) * Pedro Suárez Vértiz - Play * Placebo - Once More With Feeling * Los Planetas - Los Planetas contra la ley de la gravedad * Prince - Musicology (Noviembre) * R.E.M. - Around the Sun * Rammstein - Reise Reise * Red Hot Chili Peppers - Live in Hyde Park * Rhapsody - The Dark Secret (28 de junio) * Ricardo Montaner - Con La London Metropolitan Orchesta Vol. 2 (25 de mayo) * Rocío Dúrcal - Caramelito * Rosa López - Ojala '' * Rosendo - ''Salud y buenos alimentos(Directo y recopilatorio) * Rush - Feedback * Ryan Cabrera - Take It All Away * Sasha Sokol - Por Un Amor (25 de marzo en España, 6 de octubre en México) * Seryoga - Мой двор: свадьбы & похороны * Shakira - Live & Off The Record (30 de marzo) * Simple Plan - Still Not Getting Any... * Simply Red - ''Stretched and Reconstructed * Slayer - Still Reigning DVD * Slipknot - Vol. 3: (The Subliminal Verses) * Snakeskin - Music for the Lost * Sofiya Rotaru - Небо - это Я * t.A.T.u. - т.А.Т.у в Поднесной * Tears for Fears - Everybody Loves a Happy Ending (14 de septiembre) * Thalía - Greatest Hits (10 de febrero) * Therion - Sirius B * Therion - Lemuria * The 69 Eyes - Devils * The Arcade Fire - Funeral * The Corrs - Borrowed Heaven * The Cure - The Cure (29 de junio) * The Libertines - The Libertines * The Used - In Love and Death * Tiësto - Just Be y Parade of the Athletes * TK - Tentando imaginarios * Tom Waits - Real Gone * U2 - How to Dismantle an Atomic Bomb (23 de noviembre) * Van Halen - The Best of Both Worlds * Vader - The Beast * Velvet Revolver - Contraband (8 de junio) * Whigfield - Was a time: The Album * Wilco - A Ghost is Born * Yuri - Yuri (23 de noviembre) * Zveri - Районы Кварталы Televisión Premio Nobel * Física - David J. Gross, H. David Politzer y Frank Wilczek * Química - Aaron Ciechanover, Avram Hershko e Irwin Rose * Medicina - Linda B. Buck y Richard Axel * Literatura - Elfriede Jelinek * Paz - Wangari Maathai * Economía - Finn E. Kydland y Edward C. Prescott Premios Príncipe de Asturias * Artes - Paco de Lucía * Ciencias Sociales - Paul Krugman * Comunicación y Humanidades - Jean Daniel * Concordia - El Camino de Santiago * Cooperación Internacional - Programa Erasmus de la Unión Europea * Deportes - Hicham El Guerrouj * Investigación Científica y Técnica - Judah Folkman, Tony Hunter, Joan Massagué, Bert Vogelstein y Robert Weinberg * Letras - Claudio Magris Premio Cervantes * Rafael Sánchez Ferlosio Enlaces externos Categoría:Años 2000 Categoría:Años